Insanity
by MysteryFury
Summary: Jack has been struck, suddenly, with an arrow. He soon becomes insane. How will the Guardians react? Will they be able to help their young Guardian in time? Find out in this adventure. Terrible summary, I know, I can never summarize something. Also will be on my Quotev and Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Absolutely nothing! I wish I did.

* * *

Jack was late. He was always late, but not this late. The Guardians were starting to worry, even Bunny. They were starting to devise a plan when a window shattered. Jack had hit the window at such a force, causing it to break. Jack fell on top of the glass and moaned in pain. The Guardians rushed up to him.

"Stop!" Jack yelled before they got to him. "Don't come any closer!"

Jack was starting to freak out the Guardians. He was all bloody and bruised. An arrow was in his thigh, yet he didn't want help? Something fishy was going on.

"Jack," Bunny said, curious, yet slightly scared for their youngest member. "What happened?"

"Pitch, Alice, Death," Jack stopped for a second to catch his breath. "They want me gone. I don't know why, except for Pitch. When I was on the ground, after they attacked me, They combined their powers into this arrow."

Jack stopped talking and started gasping for air as red and black vein like lines came up to his neck. He closed his eyes in pain. The Guardians didn't know how to react. They knew who Alice and Death were, sisters.

Alice, bring insanity to millions of people when she shoots her arrow. It had similar effects on mortals, vanishing once it hits, but it slowly makes the victim insane. On any immortal, the arrow doesn't vanish, but has the same effect.

Death was a force to reckon with. She wasn't all that bad, same goes for Alice, but if you got on her wrong side then she would make any immortal in excruciating pain, making them wish they were dead. For mortals, she has this list. All she has to do is touch the person and they die. Doesn't matter how though.

Tooth didn't care what Jack said, she flew over to his side and started mothering him. couldn't just sit by and watch this happen to him.

"Jack," Tooth said calmingly, holding his hand. "I'm right here. Just hang on. You'll be alright. Just look at me."

"It hurts," Jack said as he opened his eyes, slowly.

Tooth nodded, knowingly. She hated seeing Jack like this. Suddenly, Jack screamed out in pain as the vein like lines crept onto his head, then vanishing. Tooth looked at the others in shock, then looked at Jack. He had this grin on his face that would send goosebumps up even Pitch's spine.

"Jack?" Tooth looked at him, scared.

"Hello fairy," He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. To say if frightened the others would be an understatement. Jack then jolted up and looked at them with his head tilted in a way that gave chills. "What's all the fuss about?"

"Jack," North said slowly. "How 'bout you come here."

He was plotting something, Jack knew it. The voices even told him so. The voices startled him. His eyes went wide and his hands flew to his head. He fell back to the floor. His hands were pulling his hair, trying to make the voices stop.

"Get out!" Jack yelled. "Get out of my head! Stop it! Stop talking!"

Tooth gasped at her little Sweet Tooth. Bunny stepped back a bit. Sandy had his eyes wide. North just stared at Jack in shock.

"Sandy," Bunny finally spoke up. "Might be a good time to use that sand of yours."

Sandy couldn't agree any more. He made a ball of dream-sand and threw it at Jack, who was, now, curled in a ball, on the verge of tears. Jack successfully was put to sleep.

"Mates," Bunny said. " What are we gonna do now?

* * *

Please be nice in your reviews. I haven't written in a long time and it takes a lot out of me when I do. I am in high school so it takes me a while to do this sort of stuff, but I talked with an author (One that has a book published and everything) and she just told me to keep writing if I want my dream to be an author to come true, so I am.

Please Favorite/Review. Each one will be dear to my heart!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Absolutely nothing! I wish I did.

* * *

When Jack woke up he was strapped to a bed, tightly. He tried to move, but he couldn't. When he moved his head to see if anyone else was in the room he saw that Bunny was there, awake and staring at Jack.

"I see you're awake," Bunny said. "How ya feeling?"

"Excellent," That lopsided smile was on his face once again. "Why?"

"Just wondering, since, well, you've gone insane."

"I'm not insane, just thinking outside of the box."

"Yep," Bunny said, kinda agreeing with him, but not. "Way outside the box."

Jack just smiled at him, then asked to be released, which Bunny told him he couldn't do that.

"Is Little E. Aster Bunnymund scared?" Jack asked in a child's voice. "Is he scared of what I child could do?"

"Rack off," Bunny told him. "You're not a child!"

"Of course I am," Jack gave him that crooked, creepy grin again. "I'm was only fifteen years old when I died. I've only been spirit for three-hundred years, give or take a few. I can't control everything. I'm a child."

Bunny was shocked at this new information he learned. He didn't know the little ankle-bitter had died, nor that he was still a child.

"Let me go," Jack demanded.

"Can't do that, mate," Bunny told him.

"I can't stay here! I need to be let out!"

Jack was yelling at Bunny about needing to see Jamie, to freeze Brazil, he wanted to be out, needed to be out. Jack suddenly stopped and looked at the straps. The voices were telling him how to get out. He started working on the upper one first. Bunny noticed that Jack was doing something, but didn't know what.

Jack quickly got the top done and sat up. Before Bunny could do anything, Jack froze his feet in place, he didn't need his staff to do that. Bunny started yelling for the other Guardians, but they came to late. Jack was free. He was grabbing his staff when they came in. He gave them a smirk and flew off into the cold tundra.

Jack was changed. He was really jerky and made quick movements. He had voices in his head telling him what to do. His eyes were almost always wide and sporadic. He was not their Jack, he was something that is infesting Jack, a disease that Jack has no control over.

* * *

This is a Filler. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get a chapter out. In my mind Jack is about 15-16 so I made him 15

Please be nice in your reviews. I love all the positive feedback I got last time.

Word count for last chapter: 607

Word count for this chapter: 398

Please Favorite/Review. Each one will be dear to my heart!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Absolutely nothing! I wish I did.

* * *

Jack stopped at his lake for a minute in his flight to get something. It was a rusted blade that was hidden in one of the surrounding trees. He smiled up at the moon. Jack rolled up his sleeves and slit his wrists, just to show Manny he didn't care anymore and that he was tired of everything. The voices were telling him to slit his wrists deeper. Just then Manny had a moon beam on Jack and made Jack pass out, his staff on the ice for later.

Manny didn't want to risk the safety of the children, nor of other spirits. He turned Jack human again, took all his powers back for the time being. He sent Nightlight to carry Jack to the Burgess Asylum for the time being.

-Line-

When Jack woke up he was strapped to a bed, but not like before, he had his arms and legs bound so he couldn't move them. Just then a doctor came in. He had this smile that was kind, too kind.

"Hello," he said with the same smile. "Now, what's your name?"

"Why does it matter?" Jack sneered.

"It matters because I can do whatever I want to do to find out."

Jack's eyes wide. He knew he couldn't get out of this one without getting hurt, but why should that matter? Jack just wanted to clutch his head, so many thoughts, so many voices in his head.

"So," the man said. "I'll ask one more time; what is your name?"

"Jack Frost," he told the man.

"Okay," the man laughed at this and wrote something down on a clipboard.

"Why am I here?"

"You were dropped off by a young man. He just said he found you and that you were talking about voices."

Jack glared at the man. "Let me go!"

"No!"

The man walked out swiftly after that and slammed Jack's door. Jack just laid there, trying to think of a way to escape. Then, another doctor came in.

"Time for your meds," he said.

"No," Jack said plainly.

The doctor glared darkly at Jack and hit him. "You will take your meds." The doctor forced them down Jack's throat. "Good."

The doctor quickly left the room, not looking back at Jack. Jack suddenly felt like he was going to die. His head was spinning. The voices didn't quiet, they only worsened. Jack cried out in pain as the medicine took affect. What happened next scared Jack the most. He started to have a seizure.

-line-

At the pole the Guardians sent out search parties for Jack, as they had not been told by Manny yet that he was now human. Suddenly there was a women yelling at the Guardians.

"How could you!" Mother Nature said.

She was a tall woman with black hair and a nice tan. He hair flowed perfectly, with a few natural curls here and there. She wore a light blue dress that ended at her knees. She was beautiful, yet she wouldn't take anyone.

"What did we do?" North asked.

"You let my baby boy get hurt," She told him, right in his face. "He's not here, I know that, but you shouldn't have let him be hurt in the first place. He's a child!"

"He broke loose," Bunny informed her. "I tried to stop him, but he froze me."

"Why are you all standing around and not searching for him? He needs to be found-"

Before she could finish a moonbeam went through the window in the roof of the Globe Room, making everybody shut up.

_"Settle down,"_ Manny said softly. _"I have taken care of Jack."_

"What do you mean?" Mother Nature was scared for her Little Winter.

_"I have turned him human for the time being. Nightlight brought him the Burgess Asylum."_

Tooth gasped. "He can't be there!" She protested.

"Why not?" Bunny asked.

"It's horrible there! There are no windows, but my fairies can still get in there and get children's teeth. The workers, they abuse the patients. It is barely up to code."

Mother Nature's eyes widened at that. "I have to get him back!"

_"No,"_ Manny told her. _"He has to be there for the time being. I will send Nightlight in to watch over Jack. He will wear one of the amulets under his clothes so he can be seen."_

Mother Nature glared at the moon. "If anything happens to my Winter I will personally kick your ass. You have to send me with him. I need to be with Jack. I can help!"

Manny stayed silent, but instead Nightlight appeared. He had two amulets instead of one. He gave one to Mother Nature. Then they both put them on.

-Line-

Jack was laying on the bed he was 'given', listen to all the voices in his head when the door flew open. It was douche number one.

"Let's have some fun," he said as he knocked Jack out.

* * *

Please be nice in your reviews. I love all the positive feedback I get

Word count: 828

Please Favorite/Review. Each one will be dear to my heart!


End file.
